A Simple Weekend
by Lusellia
Summary: Fuji gets frustrated when he has to be babysat…but when he finds out who he’s spending the weekend with his mood changes. This is my first attempt at a prince of tennis fanfic…. contains guy on guy action….some OOC, pairing TezukaXFuji


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or the anime

**Warnings: **contains yaoi….OOCness…some bad language….and I think that's it

**Author's Note:** This in my first time writing a fanfic..so I'm soo sorry if I screw up. If you like the story please review…and if you wouldn't mind telling me what fruit you can picture Fuji smelling like? (I need to know in order to continue the story -)

**A Simple Weekend…hehehe**

"Sis…I don't need a babysitter. I'm old enough to stay at home by myself for the whole weekend" Fuji Syuusuke protested 'if I'm forced to stay with some old person then I won't be able to have my way with Tezuka' he thought to himself, he was getting disappointed. However he kept his smile plastered on his face. Fuji Yumiko just smiled at her brother when she heard him whine. "Syuusuke this in not my decision but our parents. However believe me you'll _enjoy_ the person they chose to look after you" she winked playfully when she said the last bit, and started to drive away. "Oh and tell them bye for me, and I'll see you Monday" she yelled out the window before she turned the corner. 'Hehehe…my angel Syuusuke isn't going to be an angel anymore after this weekend, I just hope they wont be interrupted' Yumiko could not help but giggle as she thought of her oldest little brother losing his innocence finally.

Fuji sighed as he entered the house. 'What the hell was Yumiko talking about _enjoying_ the person' he tried to figure it out but gave up when his dad came into the living room with two suitcases. "Hello son, has your mother arrived with that boy who is suppose to watch over you?" his father asked. 'Boy?' Fuji thought "no, not yet" his smile widened "tell me dad why did you call him a boy, is he younger then you?" he asked hoping that, that was true 'well if he is going to be younger then my dad then I might not die of boredom this weekend' he thought to himself. His father looked at him then answered "well I apologise for being old, but yes the boy is younger then me, in fact he is your age and I also believe you know him". Fuji opened his eyes in horror 'my age, and I know him … Tezuka is going to flip, he'll never believe that I didn't cheat on him' he groaned 'why couldn't they get an older women to look after me?' he thought to himself.

It took every nerve in his father's body not to smile and blurt out who it actually is. But managed to keep quiet so that it would be a lovely surprise. He was just happy his wife did not know about the relationship between their son and said person, if she did she would never have agreed to leave the two alone. Fuji stormed into his room took his phone and dialled Tezuka's number. 'Maybe if I tell him now, and call him every hour he won't think I'm cheating on him' "ah hello Mrs. Tezuka is Kunimitsu home?…oh I see, arigato" Fuji put his phone down and flopped on his bed. "This is just perfect," he said out load to no one in particular "the weekend barely started, and already everything has gone wrong. Instead of being left alone to torment Mitsu my parents get someone to baby-sit me, who happens to be my age, and when I call my Mitsu to tell him, I find out my boyfriend isn't home. That bastard hadn't even told me" 'I am not in a good mood right know' Fuji thought. For five minutes Fuji lay on his bed staring at the ceiling before sitting up straight wide eyed. "You'll _enjoy_ the person… he is your age and I also believe you know him…Kunimitsu is not home and will not be back until Monday after school" Fuji practically yelled out. 'Could it be… no it's just all seems to fit cause I desperately want it so…but it couldn't just be coincidence' Fuji closed his eyes and smiled 'oh if only it where so, my Mitsu… here with me for the whole weekend'. He fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling (well if you can call it looking with your eyes closed….then again this is Fuji).

Fuji was very close to falling into deep slumber when her heard the car door slam and his mother calling him to say "hello" to the person he would be spending the weekend with. He got out of his bed grumbling, but froze at the door to his room when he heard his father greet the _boy_. "Ah, Tezuka welcome and thank you very much for agreeing to look after our son while we're gone" his father said load enough for him to hear. Fuji nearly flew down the stairs and stopped right in front of a tall boy wearing glasses and a stoic expression, along with a dark green dress shirt and black loose fitting jeans. Fuji could not restrain from opening his eyes and eyeing his buchou and slightly licking his lips, 'does Tezuka even know the effect he has on me?' Fuji wondered. "Well, Syuusuke say hello to your buchou and thank him for agreeing to this" his mother's voice brought Fuji back to reality. "Hai, hello buchou and thank you very much for agreeing to look after me. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun ne?" Fuji managed to sound and look as he did at school when the truth was his heart was pounding in his chest, his lips where dry all of a sudden, and he was trying his hardest not to ravish Tezuka in front of his parents.

Tezuka managed not to smile when he noticed Fuji's struggle to keep to himself. "It's nothing, just a favour to a fellow team mate" he replied. 'Fuji looks very cute in blue sweat pants and a big T-shirt…wait so that's where my shirt went to' Tezuka thought to himself. "We should get going, Syuusuke has the information of where we're staying, and how to contact us" Mrs. Fuji said as she hugged her son and left for the car. "Have fun boys" Mr. Fuji said as he put the suitcases in the car. As Tezuka closed the door he noticed Fuji was no longer there. Tezuka frowned 'now where did he run off too' he wondered. Tezuka climbed the stairs towards Fuji's room. As soon as his parents left Fuji ran to his room. He could jump for joy he was so happy but he preferred to wait for Tezuka in order to _jump_. He heard Tezuka coming up the stairs and started to fidget, he wanted Tezuka right there and right now. 'Oh hurry up Mitsu' he thought to himself. When Tezuka entered Fuji's room and closed the door, Fuji pounced. Next thing Tezuka knew he was leaning against the door with Fuji's legs wrapped around his waist, arms locked around his neck and lips being attacked demandingly. When Tezuka started to kiss back he heard Fuji whimper and decided to deepen the kiss.

When Tezuka bit his bottom lip asking for entrance Fuji opened his mouth right away and let him in. 'Oh my God!' Fuji's mind screamed while he involuntarily moaned rather loudly when Tezuka's tongue ran along his. Fuji was so consumed with Tezuka's tongue that he barely noticed he was now lying on his bed with his boyfriend straddling him. Fuji needed Tezuka and he needed him now. He started tugging Tezuka's belt and muttered "off". Tezuka pulled away and looked at Fuji puzzled. Fuji just looked at Tezuka's pants and said "off" again. Tezuka chuckled and pulled raised Fuji's face to look him straight in the eyes (Fuji always had his eyes open whenever he was alone with Tezuka, because he absolutely loved the view of his Mitsu). "If I take my pants off will I ever see them again, cause you seem to be enjoying my shirt" Tezuka stated, Fuji could not help but giggle. "Sa…what can I say, when I wear your clothes it feels like you're near by, but don't worry I'm not interested in your pants right now, however I want them off!" Fuji started tugging on Tezuka's belt again.

Tezuka gave one of his rare smiles as he watched his boyfriend act like a little child that was not being given candy after dinner just like promised. "And why may I ask do you want my pants off so badly?" Tezuka asked. Fuji stopped trying to undo Tezuka's pants and stated in a rather husky voice "I need you in my mouth right now". Tezuka lifted an eyebrow and lightly ran his fingers along Fuji's already throbbing erection. Fuji gave out a load gasp as his hips thrust upward on their own trying to increase the pressure. "Really? Well to me it seems that _you_ need to be in _my_ mouth right now" Tezuka stated before he bent down to seal Fuji's lips with his own. Tezuka ran his tongue along every corner of Fuji's mouth, but avoided touching his tongue because he knew this drove his tensai crazy. 'My head is going to burst, why is it that I can manipulate everyone around me into giving me what I want except Tezuka. Why wont you suck on my tongue damn it!' Fuji's mind screamed.

Tezuka finally gave in and started to lightly suck on Fuji's tongue. After he heard the boy whimper he did not have the heart to deny him what he wanted. Fuji gave a suppressed moan once Tezuka finally started to pay attention to his tongue. Fuji could not take it any longer "Kunimitsu please" Fuji pleaded. Tezuka stopped sucking the life out his tensai's tongue and looked into Fuji's eyes 'he really must be in need of release in order for him to plead' thought Tezuka. Without a word Tezuka started to take off Fuji's pants 'thank God I decided not to wear my boxers today' Fuji thought to himself. Once Tezuka took Fuji's pants off he started to fold them. 'No need to get them all ruined' Tezuka thought, but was snapped back to reality when Fuji tore his pants from Tezuka's grip and threw then across the room so that they landed on the T.V. "You release me now, or I'll make you run laps" Fuji growled dangerously. Tezuka only smirked "you can't threaten me with laps Syuusuke, that's my job remember" he added before he ran his tongue oh so lightly over Fuji's shaft. "Mitsu" Fuji nearly screamed. Tezuka decided to end the tensai's torment and started to suck on Fuji's member, all the while keeping Fuji's hips from thrusting into his mouth. 'Syuusuke is so going to make me pay for this' thought Tezuka. 'Mitsu is so going to screw me tonight whether he wants to or not' thought Fuji as he moaned in pleasure and clenched the bed sheets. When he reached his climax everything went white for a few seconds as he yelled "Kunimitsu" load enough for him to thank God no one was home. Tezuka swallowed all Fuji had given because he loved Fuji and everything about Fuji, even his essence. Once he was finished licking Fuji clean he leaned over the boy, planted a quick kiss on his lips and started to get off him.

Fuji however was too quick for him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "Where do you think you're going?" he then asked. "Well I have to go get my things from the living room and put them in the guest room" Tezuka replied, but before he knew it Fuji pulled him down and pinned him to the bed so that he was on top. "I don't think so, you are staying in this room with me and you're going to give me what I want… you" Fuji stated in a serious tone. Tezuka sighed "if I stay in here then I'll force myself on you, and we have already discussed that we are going to wait a little longer" he said with a stoic expression. Fuji looked right into his buchou's brown eyes "what makes you think I don't want you to force yourself upon me, also I believe we have waited long enough, besides I never wanted to wait it was you wanted to. So you're either going to make love to me or fuck me, it's your decision. However we're not leaving this room until I've had you inside me. Now take your pick, Mitsu" Fuji said the last phrase with a honey toned voice and smiled.

Tezuka could not believe what he was hearing. "Syuusuke you don't even know what you're asking of me, you said so yourself that you are a virgin so how can you possibly want me so badly when you don't even know what it's like" Tezuka said while trying to push Fuji off. Fuji however was determined to get what he wanted this weekend from Tezuka and no one else because he knew he would not like it with anyone else. Besides he actually knew what he was asking for, after all he was friends with Saeki (his childhood friend who happened to be a player), and they have had plenty of conversations on this topic. Yes he knew that the beginning was painful, however the masochist in him was all too happy to hear that (just as well as the sadist in him). "Ah…you're wrong Mitsu dear, I know exactly what is going to happen and you should know by now that I am probably going to enjoy every aspect of it… even the beginning" Fuji smiled and licked Tezuka's lips playfully while starting to take off Tezuka's belt and throwing it across the room. As Tezuka heard this he winced 'damn Fuji is right, he might just enjoy the pain' he thought to himself. Fuji was starting to get annoyed with Tezuka not even realising his tongue wanted entrance into his mouth, so he decided to get Tezuka's thoughts back to the now. He started to unzip Tezuka's pants with his teeth. 'This definitely got his attention' thought Fuji as he saw his buchou shoot him a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-doing' glare. Fuji started to chuckle as he slid Tezuka's pants off "don't worry I won't wrinkle or steal your pants" he added as he got up and put Tezuka's pants on his chair. Fuji looked at his dresser for a split second but decided against getting the lube 'I'd rather feel everything the way it's suppose to be' he thought.

Fuji nearly started to drool as he saw Tezuka leaning on his elbows for support on his bed still wearing his shirt and boxers (much to Fuji's disappointment). 'Damn even with still a lot of clothes on he looks so sexy, thank God during practice he rarely ever plays or rarely changes and showers with us, other wise I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything' Fuji thought as he made his way back to Tezuka. When he reached the bed he climbed on top of his buchou and started to unbutton Tezuka's shirt "don't worry I wont ruin this shirt, I'll put it along with the pants on my chair" Fuji stated in a sweet tone. Tezuka lifted an eyebrow "are you mocking me?" he asked. Fuji undid the last button and leaned forward in order to push the shirt off of Tezuka's shoulders. As their chests touched he could feel he still had his shirt on 'damn' he thought. He leaned in to Tezuka's ear, licked and nibbled the ear lobe and said "I only mock you at school Mitsu" before he took Tezuka's shirt and got up to walk towards the chair. Tezuka could not help but stare at Fuji's exposed butt as he walked to put Tezuka's shirt on top of his pants on the chair. Tezuka's heart skipped a beat when he noticed Fuji started to pull his shirt over his head. "Wait" Tezuka managed to say while getting up and walking towards Fuji.

Fuji immediately stopped in midway of taking off his shirt and turned his head over his shoulder to look at Tezuka with a questionable look. Tezuka took Fuji's hands in his own (so that Fuji let go of the shirt) and raised them above his and Fuji's head so that they where straight up. "Keep them like that for a little bit" Tezuka whispered in Fuji's ear. He then placed his hands on Fuji's exposed hips and ran oh so slowly up while licking and sucking on Fuji's neck where it met with his shoulder. Tezuka pushed Fuji's shirt up very slowly while exploring every part of Fuji's bare skin. Tezuka could feel the slim yet well built body under his hands and moaned while his lips where still on Fuji's neck. However his moan was nothing compared to the pants and moans coming from Fuji. Tezuka (after what seamed like a pleasurable eternity to Fuji) finally got Fuji's shirt off and was about to fold it when Fuji spun around took the shirt and chucked it across the room. "That shirt belongs to me now and I don't care if it gets crinkled" Fuji stated in a lusty voice.

Tezuka looked at Fuji who was finally naked and could not help think that his tensai looked like the perfect angel. However Tezuka knew better then to assume that because he knew Fuji was in fact a little devil. Fuji felt as if Tezuka was staring right into his soul, then again he would not be surprised if Tezuka after what they where about to do would know him inside out. They have been dating for two months, but knew each other for years. Fuji was grabbed by the waist and was pushed onto the bed, this time Tezuka climbed on top of him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tezuka asked with stern voice but concern could be seen in his eyes (if you looked closely). Fuji however rolled his eyes, "I may be the uke, but I am still a guy, so stop thinking I'm as fragile as a girl. However I don't mind being treated like one every now and then" Fuji replied one of his famous smiles plastered on his face. Tezuka got off of Fuji and sighed, although deep down he was overjoyed that he was finally going to have Fuji the way he has fantasised a million times over. "I don't wanna know how, but I assume you already have a bottle of lubrication somewhere in this room… so where is it?" Tezuka asked not taking his eyes off his boyfriend. Fuji looked at Tezuka with a mocked shock expression "Mitsu!…" Fuji then smiled his sly smile "you know me too well, there is lube in my room, but we don't need it" Fuji replied. "We are going to use lube or else I guess we're just going to have to stay in this room, like you said before" Tezuka stated while lifting an eyebrow. Fuji pouted knowing Tezuka had once again beaten him "in the top dresser drawer" he said. Tezuka nodded and got the lubrication from the drawer.

Tezuka placed the lube on the nightstand beside the bed and then walked over to the chair. Fuji's heart was pounding really fast and he could feel his face start to flush as he watched Tezuka take off his boxers. 'This is going to be the first time that I'm going to see my Mitsu _completely _naked, my God I just hope I'm not going to squeal like a little school girl as soon as he turns around' Fuji thought. However when his buchou turned around he could not help but let out a gasp of amazement. Under all those layers Tezuka always wore who would have thought he possessed the perfect muscular body that every man died to have while every woman died to touch, and Fuji could not help but think that Tezuka was all his to touch where ever and however he wanted too.

As lustful thoughts ran through his mind Fuji could feel himself getting hard again. 'Who would have thought seeing my Mitsu naked would get this type of reaction from me. This is not good, now during practice whenever we're gonna have to change or shower, I'm going to be thinking of our naked buchou. I'm going to be walking around hard 24/7. Oh Mitsu is going to pay every time he gets me horny, and that's going to be everyday for the rest of his life' Fuji thought. Tezuka only smirked as he walked towards Fuji and noticed the reaction he was getting from his boyfriend. He climbed on top of Fuji and lightly brushed his growing erection against Fuji's already throbbing one as he took of his glasses and placed then on the nightstand beside the lube. Fuji nearly screamed when Tezuka made contact with his lower region. "Correct me if I'm wrong Syuusuke, but I think I may be one or your weak points that Inui keeps trying to find…am I right?" Tezuka asked before sealing Fuji's lips with his own. 'Damn it' Fuji thought as his tongue started to dance with Tezuka's 'how is it that Tezuka figured out my weak point before I even did?' Fuji tried to answer his own thoughts but lost trace of any coherent thought when Tezuka started to outline every curve of Fuji's body with his tongue. Fuji was starting to worry that he would come before Tezuka would have the chance to enter him. But he could not bring himself to stop Tezuka; he wanted him to continue but found enough strength to mutter "Mitsu…stop". Tezuka stopped immediately and sat up looking worried "did I do something wrong?".

Fuji lost the ability to talk when he looked Tezuka up and down. Tezuka's member was just as erect and throbbing as his was. Fuji could not help himself as he reached out and touched Tezuka's cock. Tezuka gasped and looked at Fuji with confusion. 'It's just the right size and length, so perfect' thought Fuji 'just like the rest of him, his muscle tone, oh God, he is the sculpture of heaven. His eyes full love for me, at least I hope so' he continued to ponder as his hands ran up Tezuka's torso. Tezuka could not restrain himself from giving out a low growl. He took Fuji's hands into own "Fuji what are yo…Ah" Tezuka was interrupted by Fuji sitting up and playing with Tezuka's nipple with his tongue. Tezuka through his head back and let go of Fuji's hands. As soon as his hands where free Fuji started caressing his boyfriend lower torso while he started to suck on the other nipple. Fuji's heart started to feel like it was going to explode as heard Tezuka moan from his attention. 'He in mine and I love him' Fuji stopped and pulled away automatically when he admitted it to himself. Tezuka once again looked at Fuji with a worried expression "we don't have to do anything you don't want Syuusuke" he said while he moved a bit of Fuji's hair away from his eyes, but pulled away when he saw something he could not recognise in those deep blue eyes. 'I love him so much but I can't force him to do what he doesn't want, if I loose him I don't know what I would do' Tezuka thought but was brought out of his thoughts when Fuji kissed him as if he was giving up his soul for him. The kiss was passionate not demanding or wanting, only a battle of love. They both felt that if the kiss would end then the world would end, but Fuji pulled away. He could not take it anymore "Kunimitsu make love to me, don't screw me but love me. I need something proven to me…please" Fuji pleaded while he looked into his lover's eyes. Tezuka knew that if he did one thing wrong, he would lose the love of his life, but he was willing to sacrifice himself for Fuji's happiness.

To his response Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead and got the lube off the nightstand. He put some lubrication on his own erection and on his fingers. He kissed Fuji on the lips gently but forced him to lye down. Fuji's heart was pounding with anticipation, as Tezuka brought Fuji's legs over his shoulders. Tezuka looked right into Fuji's eyes and said "I need you to relax, or else it'll hurt more then it's suppose to". Fuji could see the concern in his buchou's eyes and nodded, as he tried to calm himself down. However he tensed up as soon as Tezuka pushed one finger into his opening. 'He's very tight, I can't do this to him' Tezuka thought as he started to pull his finger out. Fuji noticed and would not stand for that, he grabbed Tezuka's hand 'I can't believe this, I want him, he wants me, yet he won't do anything to hurt me' he thought angrily, but then realised the true meaning behind that. Tezuka looked right into his lover's eyes again when Fuji grabbed his hand and stopped him from pulling his finger out. Fuji just looked back at him and pushed Tezuka's finger all the way inside himself. The sensation that ran through Fuji was a flash of pain and pleasure in one, just the way the masochist in him loved. He threw his head back against the pillow as he moaned in pain and pleasure. Tezuka was shocked when Fuji forced his finger all the way inside himself and started to pump his finger in and out until Tezuka got the message that he did not want him to stop. Tezuka then slowly inserted a second finger, and watched in surprise how Fuji squirmed in pain that brought him pleasure. After a while Tezuka inserted a third finger and was by now needing his own release, just because of the way Fuji was panting and moaning with his eyes closed. Tezuka kept going in and out until he hit the spot in Fuji that he was looking for. When he touched that forbidden place Fuji snapped his eyes open and nearly screamed in pleasure. Tezuka smiled and pulled his fingers out and kissed Fuji before he could protest. Tezuka the slowly started to slide his own member inside of Fuji.

Fuji gasped as he felt Tezuka enter him 'oh God, he's almost inside me' he thought 'I wonder if I could speed things up if I…' he slid his legs off of Tezuka's shoulders and placed them around his waist. This caused Tezuka to slide all the way in with one smooth movement hitting _that_ spot. Both let out load moans of pleasure, especially Fuji. Tezuka after registering what Fuji just did slowly started to move in and out. "Faster please" Fuji panted out. Tezuka was all to happy to pump faster because he was about to lose control and move faster on his own. With every thrust he hit Fuji's _spot_ causing him to yell out "oh God Mitsu" every time. Tezuka started to pump Fuji's member with the same rhythm he was thrusting 'I feel like I'm going to die of ecstasy' Fuji thought as he was panting and yelling. Tezuka himself was panting really hard and kissing and sucking on Fuji's neck.

Fuji came first yelling "oh God, I love you", Tezuka came right after yelling "Syuusuke". Fuji only realised what he had yelled after his conscience came back (for a few seconds everything had gone white for both of them, Fuji even thought he was going to pass out from all that pleasure). He opened his eyes in shock and looked right into Tezuka's eyes hoping he did not hear his confession. To his disappointment Tezuka did. Tezuka could not believe what he heard but he needed to know "did you just say that you love me?". Fuji just stared at him before he started to speak "I'm sorry…I didn't…no, you know what…I'm not sorry I yelled out I love you, and that because it's true. Kunimitsu I need you in my life, I thought it was always just an infatuation, but I was wrong. I hate it when people know what I'm going to do, but not you, I want you to know. I don't like anyone taking up all my time, not even Yuuta but I _need_ you to take up my time. I hate being pampered, but I want to be by you. If I had to choose one thing to look at for the rest of my life then I would choose you. Even if I would have to give up tennis and photography just to spend one more hour with you then I would in a heart beat" by now Fuji had small tears running down his cheeks while he confessed his heart and soul to Tezuka. 'Oh God, if he leaves me…'Fuji shut his eyes while more tears slid down his cheeks "please don't leave me" he barely whispered. When Fuji was done Tezuka smiled at his angel 'he is my angel that I will never let go' he thought to himself as he leaned down and kisses Fuji on the lips. "I will never leave you my love" as Tezuka said this Fuji snapped his eyes open. Tezuka just chuckled at Fuji's shock "for a tensai that sees and knows everything you seem to be blind to how much I need and love you" he smiled his smile that he only showed to Fuji (and on rare occasions too). When Fuji saw his lover smile he smiled sheepishly. Fuji pulled Tezuka down into an embrace "lets sleep now, I'm tired and I'm sure you are too" he whispered in a sleepy voice.

TBC….

- I'm sorry about the confusion ..but this fic isn't over…there is still more to it (I know it ends like it's the end ..but it's not)…in order to continue however I need to figure out what fruit Fuji can smell like (at the moment I'm thinking lemon)


End file.
